Doggy Paddle
by Pyroken
Summary: Paul gets invited by the Forks High swim team captain for some after school lessons. M for sex. Lemons you guys call it?


**So I'm releasing this earlier than expected! I just wanted to write a story that hits a little close to home for me. :)**

**Review, Alert, Favourite, blah blah.**

**ALSO! I'm now looking for a new Beta. My former Beta claims he has a crap computer and I deserved better, so he quit.**

**Message me to apply! In desperate need of one.**

**Disclaimer: Characters and places not mine, stories are :)**

**Paul's POV**

I stepped onto the diving block, and got myself into a ready position waiting for the sound of the pistol over the noise of the crowd. Bang! I threw myself forward, my arms flew in front of me and I entered the water. The feeling of coldness quickly spread throughout my body. As I reached the depth of the pool, time seemed to slow. I wondered how I ended up joining the Forks High swim team. I was never a person to work with people, and I certainly didn't want to be practically naked in front of a bunch of people. Wearing super tight speedos was definitely not my thing. My head reached the surface of the water and that's when I remembered.

_**Flashback**_

I groaned as I sluggishly grabbed the duffle bag containing my trousers, towel, and goggles from my locker. It was that time of the year where our regular gym classes would go to the pool for our swimming portion of the curriculum. I slammed my locker closed and walked to the end of my school where I knew the pool was. I walked passed all the other students bustling to get to their classes, and I met up with my friend Jake who happened to be in the same class as I was. As I walked past him, he got the signal to follow beside me and we walked together.

"Ready for swimming?" he asked knowing what I was going to answer. He slung his arm around my shoulder as we continued down the hall.

"Yo, people are gonna think we're going out." I said jokingly and he let go of my shoulder, letting out a chuckle himself.

"And hell no! I fucking hate swimming!" I said a bit louder than I wanted. Some people turned around to look at us. I gave a low growl and they returned to whatever they were doing.

"It's not that bad, it's only for a few weeks! And you're pretty good!" he praised. By now we were already entering the change rooms and were greeted by the rest of our peers. I walked in and went into a stall to change leaving Jake to change with everyone else.

"Some scared to change in front of everyone?" someone shouted from outside. I recognized the annoying voice. Jared.

"Fuck you Jared!" I yelled over the stall as I started taking off my white t-shirt and black jeans. Revealing my tanned eight-pack I worked so hard to obtain. I opened my duffle bag and pulled out my fading blue trousers, and was interrupted by another obnoxious remark.

"You afraid your dicks too small?" he laughed and a few snickers came from the rest of the class.

Sure, I was a little scared about people seeing my body, but not the reasons you're thinking. I'm just a little embarrassed is all.

"Nope, just don't want you to feel bad about your size." I heard everyone oooooh and Jared shut up immediately probably feeling embarrassed. I pulled the trunks up and tied them to my waist. I snapped my goggles to my forehead for now, and left the stall to see that everyone had already left to get to the pool. I dropped my stuff in the pool lockers and left the change room.

"Last one out?" the teacher asked as I got onto the deck.

"Yeah." I nodded at the same time, and continued walking across the deck. I noticed that Jared was taking his sweet time getting into the cold water. So I decided to help him out a bit, I gave him a light pat on the back and he dropped into the pool with a big splash. The room echoed with the laughter of the my classmates.

"Paul! Ten lengths! Now!" the teacher was obviously mad, I reluctantly jumped into the pool and started on my laps. I didn't really have a talent for swimming really. It was just that; excuse my cockiness, my body was ripped and I had the guns to show for it. All I needed to know was the basics, and I swear I could have competed in the Summer Olympics. I quickly finished my lengths and got back to the class, who were all spread out at the end of the pool. Class just went on regularly, a few laps back and forth, since not everyone could swim that well, and a game of water polo. The game lasted for about half the class, and as usual my team had one.

I got up from the pool dripping with water and headed back into the change room. Before I made it there I bumped into a body that was taller and even more ripped than mines. That was rare.

"Hey kid." I looked and saw this dude with a large small plastered on his face.

"Uh, hey." I responded shyly. Why was this incredibly hot guy talking to me?

"The name's Sam, Sam Uley." He greeted and stuck his hand out.

"Paul Meraz," I replied and stuck my hand out to shake his. He had a tight grip as I expected. I pulled back my hand quickly, but in reality I wanted to hold his hand there forever. Damn! I think I have a crush on him. I blushed as the idea crossed my love stricken mind.

"So I saw you swim, and you're pretty good!" he complimented. I loved the praise.

"Thanks!" I grinned and rubbed the back of my head, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"How about you come back here, same time tomorrow?" he finished and the dirtiest thoughts past my mind. But no that wouldn't happen, someone this sexy wasn't going to be gay.

"Um, what for?" I asked curiously.

"I want you to join the swim team, you look good enough. And I was thinking of giving you a few tips afterschool. " He said.

"Sure!" I smiled and so did he, showing of his perfect pearly whites. I wished that 'tips' meant a blowjob. Yeah right.

"See ya tomorrow then!" I turned around before leaving, hoping that seeing that last smile would last me until tomorrow. I finished up my day with a boring math class. Nothing on my mind but Sam.

_**Next Day**_

Today my classes just whizzed by like nothing, probably because of the thoughts of a certain handsome person invaded my mind to no end. It was already last period and I looked eagerly at the clock hands, waiting for them to hit three o'clock. Time seemed to pass by so slowly; I tapped my fingers on my desk impatiently. The bell rang and I rushed out of there like a speeding bullet. Wanting to see my crush as quick as fast as possible. I did my same routine of grabbing my duffle bag out of my locker and dashing to the pool. A little too fast, because I accidentally ran into some guy's chest knocking myself down.

Weird, it was usually me who did the knocking down.

"Ah sorry!" I looked up and saw Sam towering above me. 'What luck' I thought sarcastically to myself.

"No worries! I needed to give you something before our practice anyway." He held out his hand signalling for me to grab it. I did, and he pulled me up with one heave. His hand was so warm and it felt so right holding it there.

"Uh um … -" he looked embarrassed. Oops! I was still holding his hand after he helped me up! I quickly let go of his hand and looked down to avoid his gaze. He gave a low chuckle and handed me this string bag, which seemed to have clothes of some sort in it.

"Change into this, I got to go get something first." I nodded and he jogged past me. I continued and entered the change room the second time this week. This time I was more excited since it would be just me and Sam together in the pool. Privately. With no one to bother us. No! I can't think of those things, he doesn't like me like I like him! Heck, he doesn't even know me that well!

I pull the string back open, and pulled out the one thing I would swore I would never wear in my entire life. A speedo. And not those ones that go down to your knees either, it was one of those super tight ones that covered only your ass and cock. I blushed even though there was no one around to see these.

I sighed deeply, and slowly slide them on my legs adjust them to my weight. The tightness gave me a wedgie and I uncomfortably pulled it out. I sighed and stepped out onto the deck with only a pair of goggles in my hand.

"Sam?" I call out, echoing in the large room. There wasn't an answer. I shrugged my shoulders and slid my legs into the pool, breaking the water's even layer. The water sent cold waves throughout my body, I jumped in completely and shook off the coldness, if that even worked. I took in a deep breath and submerged myself underwater. I got back to the surface and exhaled, I opened my eyes to see a dark figure on the deck in front of me. It scared the crap outta me! Still short on breath, I panicked and started swimming towards the other end of the pool. I guess I was too scared because before I could get to the other side, my legs cramped up. Crap! My legs wouldn't move properly and I was still in the deep-end! I ended up flailing and trying to get myself to the other side where I could stand, but it was no use. I was going to drown. I left legs go limp as I went underwater. I opened my eyes underwater and saw the same figure swimming towards me, great. He was going to kill me underwater? I shut my eyes tightly and expected the worst. Instead I felt myself being lifted and I took a huge gasp as I broke the surface. I opened my eyes again.

"S-Sam?" I blinked still slightly shocked. His face was only a few inches from mine. He was still holding me bridal-style in the middle of the pool.

"Dude are you okay? Why did you start swimming off like that?" he asked worried. He was worried about me?

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, I was just a little surprised." He let out a sigh of relief, and started swimming towards the edge with me still in his muscular arms.

"Thank god, I thought I was going to lose you." He said as he plopped he down on the ledge. My legs were open and he stood on the underwater ledge between my legs. My mind flooded with the dirtiest thoughts with the position we were in. Wait, lose me? He would care that much if had drowned just then?

"L-Lose me?" I looked down towards my hands that were on each one of my knees.

"Yeah, you're a pretty cool guy Paul." I couldn't handle it anymore, he was being to fucking sexy. I slowly pulled my hand up and brushed the wet hair that covered his forehead. His face was still close to mine; he was still only slightly shorter than I was while I was sitting. My mind became entranced in his beautiful brown eyes. I slowly leaned in trying not to give away what I wanted to do. Finally in a burst of energy I pressed my lips against his. They felt warm and soft. And the water rolled in small droplets from his hair across his face. Seductive and sensual. The way they sparkled under the soft light. I slowly moved my hands so they rested on his shoulders. I shifted my face ever so slightly so that I could feel more of his lips. I closed my eyes and still saw his face in my mind.

The way his eyes shined with the light of his soul. The way his warmth came off his beautiful body in waves. Moving my lips against I was surprised when I felt his lips pressed back against mine. His hands moved up and cupped my cheeks. This was a dream wasn't it? I moved my body so that I was closer to his and I slipped off the ledge and into the water, bringing our bodies as close as possible. Sam's hands moved from my face to my sides to catch me and hold me against him. The wetness of his body spreading over me in small rivulets. I nearly gasped when I felt his tongue touch against my lips as if asking for passage. I smiled inwardly and opened my lips. His tongue darted in with skill and as soon as it touched my own I felt a spark of fire spread through my body. Blood burned all over my body causing a slight red tint to take over. The blood rushed to my groin and I could feel myself harden.

Sam still moved his tongue inside mine fighting with my own for dominance. I groaned into his mouth as I let him win. My body became putty in his hands. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his silky wet hair. I moaned with need into his mouth and I could feel him groan back. One of his hands moved and trailed along my skin leaving me shaking with desire. It finally rested on my ass. He squeezed it roughly and his other hand rubbed along the front of my speedo. I arched my back and shivered as his hand created friction that made me thrust forward against Sam's hand. Sam pushed me back so that my back was against the wall of the pool.

I watched as Sam smiled seductively. His lips turned up and a way that made me frightened and all the more turned on. My hard-on pressed out the top of the speedo and I could see Sam's as well. He leaned down and ran his hands over my chest. They stopped over my nipples and he pulled on them gently. I made a small sound of pleasure in the back of my throat and he chuckled huskily. He did the same again, this time slightly harder. His hand went down to his own groin, his hands snaking down and rubbing. His eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned for a second. The sight made me even harder and I moaned as well. My body ached with need, the need for him. I rubbed my own member and groaned while Sam watched me intensely. He leaned down and kissed me again. This time I could feel his desire as well as mine as they mixed together lovingly. I gasped and moaned as his hand slipped into the small material and tightened around my dick. He slowly moved his hand up and down. It was mind blowing, he still was kissing me passionately and I groaned wantonly as he sped up.

"Ah! Sam!" I groaned into his lips. Finally Sam pulled back panting for air. I had nearly forgotten that I needed to breathe. While I recovered and gained my breath back Sam had moved against me again. I could feel his rock hard member against my inner thigh.

His lips turned up in a mischievous grin and brought his fingers up to my mouth and they slipped in between my lips. I ran my tongue around them, sucking on them gently. Sam pulled his fingers out from my mouth and pressed his middle finger against my entrance. He leaned down and started to nibble on my neck as he pushed it in.

"Ah**!"** The feelings so new to me as the pain spread through my entire body. He waited a bit while I adjusted to the intrusion, noticing that I was in pain. He pressed further in and pulled almost out only to repent this a few times. He pulled his middle digit out and pressed two fingers in this time. He thrusted a few times and made contact with that spot that made me scream out his name. My eyes were still closed tight from the first intrusion and I screamed and panted out Sam's name as he continued his pleasurable fun. Suddenly he stopped and I whimpered trying to make him continue. He pulled his dick out of the speedo and sat himself on the ledge. He brought his raging hard cock to my face.

I immediately understood and my tongue experimentally went out and licked the tip of Sam erect member. Sam moaned and his body shivered in pleasure. The taste was enough for me to want more and I quickly brought the tip into my mouth.

"Ah, Paul faster." I followed his orders and brought his cock deeper into my mouth. I moaned as well sending vibrations that I knew would feel crazy good, through his cock. He eventually got to grabbing as much of my short hair he could, and slowly pushing my head deeper on his cock. I started taking control of this, bobbing my head up and down without him pushing. I felt his 10 inch hit the back of my throat, it was hard but I got practically all of his manhood down my throat.

"P-Paul stop. I-I don't wanna cum yet." I slowly pulled my mouth off his dick, letting the pleasure stay for a little longer. I gave a last tease, licking the slit of his cock quickly before pulling away completely.

"Let's do this somewhere a bit more comfortable." He stood up and pulled me out of the pool my entire exposed body dripping with water. He lifted me with his strong arms, and put me into a bridal position.

I swayed slightly in his arms as he walked my back sliding against his muscles. He walked us across the deck and into the change room.

"More private." He growled as he plopped me on top of a wooden bench, and my legs fell to either side of it. He slowly knelt down so his face was close to my crotch and pulled the rest of speedo off with his teeth; baring a sexy grin as he did so. After he finished pulling the rest it off with his hands, his hands explored my body. I laid down fully exposed and my legs spread submitting myself to the god in front of me. I groaned as he started massaging my inner thighs and licking the crevices between my abs.

"You like this Paul?" he whispered seductively, I nodded my head and bit my bottom lip. The feeling of his tongue left a trail of warmth wherever he licked.

"S-Sam, fuck me please." I begged, I haven't had such a strong connection to anyone before. I wanted him inside me to feel his whole length inside me. He responded by pinching one of my nipples and swirling his tongue around the other. I threw my head back slowly in pleasure, the feelings making my head spin.

"Soon babe, prep first." I stopped pinching my nipple and slid his hand down to my ass. I took his middle digit and rubbed the tip of it against my wanting entrance. I moaned as he did this, not stopping the sucking on my other nipple. I took my hand and tangled it in his medium hair, keeping his head to my chest.

"S-Sam push it in." I requested lustfully, and he immediately shoved his entire middle finger into me. I hissed in pain, it hurt like a bitch. It was a brand new feeling, it felt painful and nice at the same time.

"S-Sam, I've never…had sex." I admitted. I was too embarrassed to look at in his direction, so I turned my head and blush in secrecy.

"You're a virgin?" he asked stopping the movement inside of me. He stopped sucking and lifted his head to look at me. I felt his breath now leaving a cool sensation on my hard nipples.

"Y-Yeah." I pushed myself up on my elbows to get a clearer look at Sam.

"Then I'm glad I'm you're first." He took his free hand and pushed me back down to my original position.

"Just go slow okay? I heard it hurts." He nodded his head and started moving his finger in and out slowly this time. He slowly shoved a second finger inside me; preparing for what was eventually going to come.

Once his fingers brushed a certain spot inside me, my prostate I think it was called, the pain immediately stopped and turned into complete pleasure.

"You ready babe?" he asked noticing the amount of pleasure I was in.

"Y-Yeah." He kissed my lips quickly and pulled his fingers out of my hole, leaving an empty feeling.

Sam lifted me up and sat me up right; he sat on the empty space beside me.

"I'll let you decide how fast you want it in." he smirked. I got up and straddled myself over his legs, my dick pressed against his. It felt hot, and insanely hard. He must have been as horny as I was, the pre-cum was just oozing out of his tip. I inched myself upwards and wrapped my arms around his neck, and his hands fell down to my hips and held me securely. I lowered myself and the tip of his dick easily slid in my hole, probably from all the man-made lube. I slid myself lower and lower, and about halfway the real pain started kicking in. I panted into his neck as I adjusted to the intrusion.

"Paul, we can stop if we want." he reminded me.

"N-no, I wanna do this." I let my weight slowly push the rest of me onto him. After a few minutes my ass made contact with his crotch and thighs. The feelings were a split decision, pain was definitely there but, I knew there was a mix of pleasure somewhere.

"O-Okay Sammy, It doesn't hurt that much anymore, you can fuck me." I whispered into his neck.

"Fucking sexy." He growled, he moved his hands down to cup my ass with both his hands. I pulled me up slowly and let me drop slowly, rubbing his shaft with my insides.

Each time he pulled me up higher the more pleasure there was. I moaned loudly echoing through the room.

"Sammy, I –I need more." I pleaded, not getting enough pleasure hurt more than the actual pain.

"Was hoping you would say that." He took his arms and wrapped them around the small of my back and lifted me up, my legs instinctively wrapped around his back. He walked up to the lockers that were behind us, and pushed me against them. The cool metal pressed against my back, while his hot length pushed in and out of me faster.

"Fuck Paul, you really are a virgin. So tight." He moaned as he thrusted upwards; sending my mind and body to heaven. His cock filled me up to my max, leaving no inch empty. He leaned his head into my neck licking at a sensitive spot.

"Sam, harder!" I shouted, and he bit my neck while he rammed into me harder.

"You like that?" He let go of one of my ass cheeks and brought it up to play with my nipple. The pleasure was interrupted by a sharp pain in my neck; he had bitten into my neck drawing blood. I didn't care to look at him, as he licked away at the mark he had left on me. He didn't let one drop of my blood fall, lapping as if it was just water. The pleasure of all three brought me over the edge, I couldn't take it he was like an expert on sex. I couldn't believe sex felt this amazing.

"Sammy, g-gonna…" I gasped for air as I spoke.

"Let it go Paul, shoot it all over us." His seductive voice was all it took for me to shoot my load all over his chest and my stomach. It slid down my stomach as he continuously pounded my abused hole.

"Fuuuuck me too!" he moaned and let his cum spill into my asshole. He sure had lots of it, because I felt it leak out my ass and drip onto the floor.

"That was amazing." I said tiredly. He slowly pulled his cum soaked dick out of, and carried me back to the bench where he laid me down on my stomach, knowing my asshole would hurt if I sat any other way. He sat down on the floor, rubbing circles on my back.

"So, why did you go through with that Sam? I mean I just kissed you, and it turned into sex." I asked embarrassed going through the things I did with the guy I fell in love with only yesterday.

"Paul…I've liked you for a while now." I looked over at him.

"Since when?" I asked curiously. I was really glad that he liked me too, I didn't want this to be a one time thing.

"S-Since you were a freshman." He scratched his temple with his finger.

"Really?" I said a bit too loud, it was surprising! I hadn't even met him until yesterday! He shook his head yes.

"Well I really like you too." He blushed for the first time, and looked down chuckling.

"So I'm Sammy?" he asked still chuckling. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Sounds cute, and I'm babe?" I laughed.

"Of course!" I smiled at his response. In just one day, Sam has been to make me happier than I have in my entire life. And not just because we had sex.

"And by the way, you're gonna have to come back for more practice tomorrow." He reminded me kissing my neck.

"For swimming?" I asked curiously.

"Nope."

_**Flashback Ends**_

I started rising as my mind popped back from all the wonderful memories of 6 months ago. I reached the surface of the water, and started moving my arms and legs as fast as I could. I could see the end of the pool now, only a few more metres. I looked to my left and right every time my head went underwater. No one was in sight. Crap! Were they already done? I guess I really wasn't as fast as I thought I was. I sprint and slammed my hands onto the wall stopping the timer. I looked up at the board to see my place.

1st Place Lane 3 Paul Meraz

Yes I won! Suddenly a hand reach down and I instinctively took it. Sam pulled me out of the pool and gave me a congratulatory hug.

"First place babe, in the competition, and in my heart." He smiled.

"Thanks Sam." Kissing him on the lips.

**So how was it? I tried making it sexy, but the sex scene seemed a bit too short. Like I want mind-blowing sex. I'll work on it!**

**And remember I'm looking for a beta!**

**Review please :)**


End file.
